the_valley_of_venomfandomcom-20200213-history
Viki-Ne
'Appearance' Height: '''3' 2" '''Build: '''Slight, still developing. '''Main color: Brown. Markings: 'Has numerous dark brown 'freckles' over her body. '''Skin color: '''Dark peach '''Eye style and color: '''Amber yellow. '''Hair/Quill/Dread/Scale style: '''Two average dread that frame her face. The rest kept tied back in ponytail. Light yellow hair that hangs down over right eye. Short braid (Currently cut off) that hangs to the left. '''Other noticeable features: '''Chest and stomach heavily scarred from self-inflicted wounds. Most probably permanent due to depth of cuts. Bionic right arm with built in force generator. '''Overall clothing style: '''short aqua-blue top. White vest. Camouflage trousers. Black boots with blue and yellow stripes. Golden yellow band holding dreads in ponytail. Two green decorative bands on dreads that frame her face. 'Personality Likes *Friends and family. *Being useful. *Shipping with Amos, Sel-Mei and June-La Dislikes *Feeling useless. *Disorganization Fav drink: 'Coffee. '''Fav food: '''Pancakes with whipped butter. '''Personality: '''Friendly and generally outgoing. Taught from a young age to honour immediate family, and treasure friends. Organized to the point of being slightly OCD about it. Can often be found conducting stock-take and preparing whatever reports Yu-Mei needs. Growing up in the same base as her 'Aunt June' and Sel-Mei has given her a cheeky habit of trying to make ships and pairings. Shares her parents ideals of echidna supremacy, but in a diluted form. 'Abilities and Skills Strengths':' *Organized and efficient. *Good memory. *Curious. Weaknesses: *Not a strong fighter. *Lack of life experience due to age. *Tries too hard to prove herself and not let others down. *Frequent migraines 'History' *Second born to Kiara-Ne and Bullet. *Babysat by June-La, Junior, and sometimes Cali-La, leading to her seeing them as 'extended family'. Always enjoyed watching June and Sel-Mei do their shipping games. *Started cadet school when she came of age. *Skills in organization and tactical mind leads to recommendations of assignment to war rooms upon graduation. Potential future Commander? *Remains close to her brother, but never really made friends with the others. *Shit goes down when COBRA and her second cousins Red and Luna attack. *Sustains heavy concussion. Rescued by Dart, Leto and Nex. *Amazed that Leto and Nex would care for her while she is injured. Starts to develop feelings for Nex. *Blames herself for Dart's brain damage. *Run out of home. Dead parents. Injured brother... Viki starts to overwork herself by caring (Or trying to) for Sai-Ka, Issac, Amos and the others. *Appoints herself Yu-Mei's personal assistant. *Heads into town with Issac to get meds for Sai-Ka. Hacks ATM for money to pay for meds and draws attention to the group. Great, more guilt. *Grows close to Amos, and they become BFFs. *Make-over!!! *Suffers increasingly frequent migraines. Side effect of concussion. Starts taking medication daily. *Why doesn't Nex notice me? *Worried about Yu-Mei. *Nex possessed. Panic and guilt over not being able to help him. Relief when he is 'cured'. *Now it's Leto and Amos' turn. Why are her friends being punished? *Doesn't care what Amos looks like. He/she is still Viki's special treasured friend. *Friends uncursed. *More mysteries. Amos and Nex disappear. Creepy shit goes down. Junior abandons them for Specks. *Ethan!!! *Sees Nex's severed head and Amos' bloody guts in Ethan's bag. mental breakdown. Dart dies by sacrificing himself to eliminate Ethan. *GUILT!!! *Trouble sleeping. Starts self-abuse, Cutting herself across chest and stomach to replicate her mother's scars, believing they will make her stronger. *Can't reach back. Goes to see Yu-mei hoping she can do it for her. Yu panics when seeing Viki's scars. First aid and comforting. *Funeral for 'her boys'. Cuts off braid and places a bit into each coffin. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' Has had a short but tumultuous life. Kay-Ti features in the deaths (In some form) of her parents, brother, love, and BFF (Her tail was used to skewer Viki's parents together. her 'demon' son killed Nex and Amos. And Dart 'suicided' to kill Ethan in a grenade explosion) Current look due to make-over by Amos. Loves Nex and wanted to be his 'lover/future wife', but considers Amos to be her 'soulmate'. Often joked with Amos that they might have been 'Soultouched'.